Big Hero Twist
by Victoria Sage
Summary: Almost along the same lines as big hero six just with an extra few character and some big twist.
1. Chapter 1

**AS IF THE MOVIE HASN'T HAPPENED AND IS HAPPENING NOW!**

 **And yes this is also on my Fanfiction Account too.**

 **Ages: Hiro-17**

 **Tadashi-20**

 **Lilly- 19**

 **Yes their only 3 years apart, and yes that's totally different to the movie, and I have written word for word parts of the movie.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **THIRD PERSON**

A large group of people crowded a small ally in Sanfransokyo (It was where they held the usual bot fights). A large buff man with black short hair sat cross-legged on a small painted circle a young woman with red hair in pigtails sat opposite him, a large circle separating them, where to bots fought. Like usual the big buff man (Yuma) won the fight.

"The winner! By total annihilation! YUMA!" said the judge.

"Who's next?! Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yuma?!" Yuma yelled to the crowd. The people stand (and betting) around hid their bots behind them or broke them.

"Can I try?" The ally went silent as all eyes turned and the crowd parted to allow a teenage boy through. A 17 year old boy, with black hair that stuck out at odd angles, walked cautiously through the crowd.

"Huh" Yuma said, for he had not expected to be challenged. He turned to look at the boy.

"I have a robot. I built it myself" He said innocently as he held up an adorable looking robot with a yellow painted smiley face. Yuma just laughed and so did the crowd as the boy looked around with a hurt look on his face.

"Beat it kid. House rules you gotta pay to play." the judge said holding up a bowl like tray with a lid that was covered in Japanese patterns.

"Oh, ah, is this enough?" The boy asked pulling out a large scrunched up bundle of cash.

"What's your name little boy?" Yuma said with a grin on his face.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada" Hiro replied more confidently.

"Prepare your bot zero" Yuma said. They put their money in the bowl the judge held and as she went to close the lid Hiro quickly slipped some silver coins in too, the judge then clamped the lid down with a clink. Yuma placed his bot in the ring, it stood tall but when Hiro placed his in the ring it slid to the floor not even able to stand on its own. Yuma sat down in a cross legged position and Hiro did the same, Yuma turned his head to the side with his hands making it crack loudly and Hiro, attempted to do the same, turning his head to the side and making a cracking noise with his mouth. The judge held a parasol between them blocking their view of each other's bots as she announced

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready? FIGHT!" she removed the parasol and the fight began. Yuma's bot's sore spun at high speed while on the other hand Hiro's bot just stood up and took a few shaky steps. The bots ran at each other, Hiro's bot doing so on rather shaky legs and when they got close enough to each other, Yuma's bot through Hiro's in the air and as it came falling back down Yuma's bot cut it in three. The crowd laughed, while Hiro's expression saddened, as he looked at his broken robot.

"That was my first fight, c-can try again?" He said desperately "No one likes a sore looser little boy" said Yuma as the judge took the lid off the tray and held it next to him.

"Go home" he said as he began to collect the money.

"But I've got more money." Hiro said as he held out another bundle of cash this time neatly rolled. Yuma grinned madly at Hiro as he put back all his money including some from previous fights. The judge once again held the parasol between Hiro and Yuma, and their bots.

"Fighters ready! FIGHT!" She yelled removing the parasol. Yuma's bot once again had its sore spinning as Hiro's still lay in the circle in three pieces, then suddenly Hiro's bot pulled itself together.

"Mega bot...destroy." Hiro said as he pulled his controller and it extended to reveal several extra buttons, then his bots face changed to a red angry face.

"Huh?" Yuma said in confusion. Hiro's bot ran at Yuma's as it easily dogged his attacks. Yuma was starting to stress, and sweat was starting to form on his brow, were as Hiro just sat there with a straight face and looked as if he weren't even trying. Hiro's robot worked its way up Yuma's and then ripped off its arm, then it used the arm to tear off its other arm then it bot rapped its self around Yuma's bots head and squeezed it so tight it popped off it then jumped off the bots body and landed on the ground stylishly, then its head changed back to its original yellow smiley and it bowed.

"No more Little Yuma." Hiro said with fake sympathy as he collected the cash from the judge

"What?!" Yuma said in shock as he held up the head of his now broken robot.

"This is not possible!?" Yuma yelled in confusion and anger.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are" he said with confidence smiling to himself as he took the last of his cash "Beginners luck do you want to go again, Yuma" he said then suddenly realized that Yuma had now risen and was stalking angrily towards him.

"No one hassles Yuma!" Yuma yelled as he violently shoved Hiro against a wall and then took his robot.

"Hey" Hiro said in quiet protest.

"Teach him a lesson boys!" Yuma said to his gang. Three buff men advanced towards him

"Hey fellas let's talk about this." Hiro said in a futile attempt to stop them then all of the sudden a light started to zoom towards the gang and they jumped back and fell over, brakes skidded to a stop as Hiro looked from the men on the ground to his 20 year old brother on his motorised scooter.

"Hiro get on!" He yelled.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said relief filling him as he jumped on the back of the scooter "Oh, good timing!" He said happily. Tadashi slammed a helmet on Hiro's head, turned and focused on steering. As they speed off Yuma got up still holding Hiro's robot he smiled in triumph then its face changed to the angry face and attacked Yuma's then ran off after Hiro. As it court up it jumped into Hiro's hand. They kept driving navigating their way through several different alleys.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah" Hiro replied gleefully.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi pressed.

"No" Hiro answered.

"Then what were you thinking, knucklehead!" Tadashi yelled as he hit his brother. "You graduated high school when you were 13 and this is what you're doing?" Tadashi said taking his eyes away from the road for the briefest moment but moment none the less and in that very moment a young girl not looking where she was going ran in front of them and because Tadashi wasn't looking where he was going he hit her, she went flying backwards landing with a thud, out cold. Tadashi slammed on the brakes causing Hiro to fly forward and bash into Tadashi's back.

"Hey what was that for!" Hiro said in announce but Tadashi only stared straight ahead. Hiro had not yet noticed the unconscious girl on the ground. "Hello, earth to Tadashi!" Hiro said as he waved a hand in front of Tadashi's face, which seemed to bring him back to reality. He quickly jumped off his scooter and ran towards the unconscious girl checking if she was alive, Hiro then noticed and instantly jumped off the scooter and ran after his brother.

 **-Pixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **HIRO'S P.O.V.**

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi said in a curious voice. "Weird thing is she shouldn't be." Tadashi added as he checked her for wounds.

"Well that's a bit mean." I said sarcastically.

"Not like that, I mean an impact that hard would have killed her and if not then severely wounded her, you know broken bones split open head, but all I can find is a couple of grazes and a nasty bruise on her cheek". He explained.

I have to admit she's actually really pretty I mean I really like her long black hair and her silver necklace it looks like a locket with a large opal in the centre, _huh_ , interesting.

Tadashi lifted the unconscious girl and carried her to his scooter and I followed. "Get on. I'm gonna need you to hold onto her while I drive, Ok?" Tadashi asked as I walked behind him.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I jumped on the back of his scooter. He placed her gently in my arms then climbed on in front of me.

"Hang on to her okay, because we don't want her flying off the bike." Tadashi said, glancing back at me.

"Yeah I know. You already hit her with your bike you don't want to do anymore damage." I joked.

"Hey! It was accident!" He said as he turned around and hit me.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" I said using one hand to straighten my helmet and the other to hold the girl. I looked down at her pretty face. I wonder what her name is. I wonder what she was doing out this late and by herself. I wonder how old she is... Maybe she's my age? My thoughts were cut short when we stopped suddenly I looked up and was surprised to see we were outside The Lucky Cat Café. "Why are we here?" I said in confusion. I thought she would need to go to the hospital.

"Because she's not injured enough she'd have to sit there for hours just to have her sores cleaned when we could just do that here and now." He explained.

"Hmmm, didn't think of it that way." I said as Tadashi took the unconscious girl inside.

"Boys where on earth have y-" Aunt Cass said as she came down the stairs. "Oh good god what happened? Who is she? Is she okay?" Aunt Cass showered us with questions. Not all of them we could answer. She opened the lounge room door for Tadashi as he carried her in and genitally laid her on the couch. "So what happened?!" Aunt Cass pressed.

"Tadashi hit her with his bike." I blurted out.

"What!?" Aunt Cass shrieked.

"It's not what it sounds like, Hiro was distracting me and she ran out in front of us." Tadashi said in his defence.

"That's just as bad!" She yelled and I, just stood there laughing at my brother the 'Golden Child'. Aunt Cass shook her head and sighed. "We need to get her patched up, okay" Our aunt said in a more clam voice with her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm gonna get a bowl of water, Tadashi towels, Hiro bandages" We nodded as we all went off and got the required items and to patch the girl up.

"Last bandage. There done" Tadashi said.

"What a beautiful necklace, it looks expensive." Aunt Cass said admiring the girl's jewellery. "I'll go get her a blanket." Cass said as she got up and left the room. She returned shortly with a blanket and a glass of water.

"For when she wakes up." Cass explained.

"Oh, my head" We all looked to the girl on the couch who now had her eyes open and was rubbing her head as she slowly sat up. "My necklace!?" she said in fear as she felt her neck, she calmed when she felt its presence. As if only just realizing where she was and that we were in the room her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Where am I!? Who are you!? What did you do to me!?" She said inspecting her bandages.

 **-Pixie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **HIRO'S .P.O.V.**

"Hi, I'm Tadashi Hamada, this is my younger brother Hiro Hamada and this is our Aunt, Cass and you're in our house which is just above the Lucky Cat Café..." Tadashi said gesturing to each of us as he said our names.

"How are you feeling, are you okay? We're so sorry, do you want some water?" Aunt Cass stressed, holding out the glass of water. "Whoa." The girl said, overwhelmed. She accepted the glass of water.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you with my moped back there." Tadashi said with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Yeah you should really watch were you're driving." The girl said with a giggle. We all chuckled.

"Well, um, now that you're awake...?" Aunt Cass said expecting a name.

"Lilly-Winifred." The girl said as her face dropped. "But call me Lilly."

"Lilly, I think you should probably contact your parents, just to let them know where you are so they don't worry." Aunt Cass said.

"I was on my way home. I'll simply start walking." She said as she went to get up.

"You are in no shape to walk home now and its dangers to be on your own at this hour." Aunt Cass said gently pushing Lilly back down. "I guess you'll just have to stay the night here."

"Um, okay." Lilly said nervously.

"Well dear, you can sleep here. We'll leave you to get some rest." Cass said as we left the room leaving Lilly to sleep.

 **Tadashi's P.O.V**

In the morning I woke up to the usual ring of the Lucky Cat Café bell as people came in for morning coffee. I got up and went straight to the lounge room and found Lilly stretching as she sat up her opal necklace reflecting the light from the open window.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright." She answered, eyes cast down.

"Um...do you want breakfast? I mean, I gotta go to college soon but I can get you something." I asked not really sure what to say. Just as Lilly was about to answer Aunt Cass entered the room.

"The shops open all day today, so if you don't feel like walking..." She said sending a smile in Lilly's direction "...You'll have to wait." She finished.

"I think I'll stay for a while. Thanks." She said shyly. I smiled at her.

Aunt Cass smiled and busied herself by preparing breakfast for everyone. Hiro came down the stairs all dressed and ready for the day and so Cass decided to start a conversation.

"Do you go to school?" Cass asked. Hey yeah, I hadn't thought about that till now. Does she?

"No, I don't go to school. I'm 19, but I finished school at the age of 13." She said proudly. My jaw dropped at that comment.

"Hey, would you look at that, someone's smarter then you. And she's a girl!" I said with a laugh

"Hey! Shut up! She's smart then you!" Hiro yelled back.

"Yeah but at least I'm still learning." I said back, with a smile. Lilly just watched on Blushing. "This is all so flattering, but don't you have somewhere to be?" She said sweetly.

"Oh no, I'm late!!" I said in sudden realization. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Um aren't you forgetting something!" Cass yelled. I dashed back up the stairs.

"Sorry Aunt Cass" I said as I gave her a hug. "Bye Lilly." I added.

"Bye...Tadashi." She said as the sides of her lips slightly curled up as she blushed.

"Last hug!" Cass yelled as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe." I struggled to say.

"Sorry" Cass said, releasing me. "Now hurry up your running late".

- **Pixie**


	4. Authors Note

**For those who had this story or have read it it's been changed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Lilly's P.O.V**

While the Tadashi was at college and Hiro had disappeared to, god knows where, I helped Cass with the café. Taking down orders waiting and even cleaning up, I really didn't mind it, it kept my mind busy and was fun and simple.

"Lilly dear, could you please get that tables order." Cass asked, pointing in the direction of the back corner, as she rushed to serve some impatient customers. _Why not_. I smiled and picked up a note book from the counter and walked to the table, taking their order down.

The day continued much like that, until around three, when the customer flow slowed. The bell on the café door jingled and Tadashi and a large group of people walked through the door.

"Hey Lilly!" Tadashi said waving at me.

"Hey." I said giving a polite smile and small wave. He always made me feel different; I got butterflies in my stomach when I saw him. I was pulled from my thoughts when Tadashi called to me.

"Hey, Lilly! Come meet my friends!" He said. I placed the note pad I had been holding on the bench, and walked over, as I adjusted my apron and flicked my hair from my face, nervous.

"Lilly, this is Honey Lemon," Tadashi said, gesturing to tall, thin, blond, in 4 inch heels and pink glasses, she smiled and waved at me. "This is Wasabi," He gestured to a guy with dark, dreadlocks and dark skin, who said hello. "This is Fred," He said pointing to a blond guy with a green Bienne, and a rather skinny body.

"Hey!" He said as he shook my hand enthusiastically. _Kinda overwhelmed._ I stepped back a bit.

"And this is Gogo." He finished as he pointed at a girl in a leather jacket, all black clothes and black hair with a purple streak.

"Hey." I said shyly. _She is really intimidating._

"Hey." She replied emotionlessly. The bell at the door jingled again, I thought nothing of it. _Cass will call if she needs help._

"Lilly?" A woman's sweet voice said. We all turned to see who had entered the café. I was surprised to see my mother and father.

 **-Pixie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Tadashi's P.O.V**

"Hey Sarah, David! It's so nice to see you!" Aunt Cass' voice rang through the café as she came to greet the regular couple who had just walked through the door. She gave them both a hug.

"You know her?" Lilly questioned the two, with a look of confusion.

"You know them?" Cass said with a smile of equal confusion. Sarah and David chuckled in response, though their eyes showed no humour. This was a chuckle of inconvenience, but no one else seemed to notice, but Lilly.

"Yes. This is our daughter Lilly-Winifred." David said politely as he gestured to Lilly.

"We were very worried when you didn't come home last night. We've been looking for you all day. We were starting to fear the worst." Sarah said as she tucked her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. Lilly's face fell and she casted her eyes down.

"What're you doing here? You know you should be at home." David questioned as he gestured to the apron she was wearing. Lilly immediately reached behind her undid the string and lifted it up over her head. She turned to Aunt Cass,

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I best be going." She handed the apron to my Aunt and then turned to face me. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tadashi Hamada. Tell Hiro I said goodbye." She said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake. I took her hand, and the world seemed to stop for a moment. Sparks of heat coursed up my arm, my stomach did flips, as butterflies took flight, I looked into her eyes, and they sparkled. Then she let go, and turned away, heading out of the café, as her strange parents followed her.

 **Lilly's P.O.V**

I said as she stuck my hand out for Tadashi to shake. He took my hand, and the world stopped. Flames burned from where our skin touched all the way up my arm, my stomach tightened, and I got butterflies, I looked into his eyes, and they sparkled. Then I let go, and turned away, heading out of the café, my parents following.

"Lilly that was very reckless of you." My mother said as she walked to their car and opened the back door for me.

"You know you are not to leave the house." My Father said as both my parents got in the car.

"Yes, I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said quietly as I looked out the window at the cute little Café. _It was worth it_.


End file.
